I'm Here
by hunhips
Summary: Both dan Newyear awalnya hanya sebagai kakak dan adik. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka saling memiliki rasa. Dan pada hari dimana Both menyatakan sesuatu kepada Newyear, disitulah Newyear benar-benar merasa disakiti -Sho-Ai; Yaoi; BoysLove; Bothnewyear; slight! TheoGun
1. Chapter 1

.

.

**I'M HERE**

Cast :

Nattapong Chinsoponsap a.k.a **Both**

Kitiwhut Sawutdimilin a.k.a **Newyear**

..and so forth

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, miss typo

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

"Newyear, tolong kirimkan roti-roti ini ke tetangga baru kita, ya? Bukannya ibu ingin merepotkanmu, tapi masih banyak pesanan roti yang harus ibu buat. Jadi, bolehkah ibu minta tolong kali ini?" ucap wanita berambut _bob_ itu, memastikan bahwa anaknya mendengarkannya berbicara.

"Anak laki-laki berambut _Aubum Brown_ yang tengah sibuk dengan_ iPhone_-nya segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang ibu. Dengan senyumnya yang khas, Newyear -anak laki-laki tersebut- melangkah mendekati ibunya.

"Ibu, tidak perlu dan jangan pernah merasa merepotkanku. Aku akan dengan senang hati membantu ibu!"

Newyear mengambil satu keranjang penuh dengan roti-roti yang masih hangat, dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Namun terhenti ketika sang ibu memanggilnya.

"Newyear!"

"Ada apa, bu? Apa ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Newyear dengan lugu.

"Ada!" jawab sang ibu, "jangan lupa tersenyum, okay?"

Newyear mengangguk diiringi oleh senyum indahnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan itu, bu. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Aku akan segera kembali!"

Sang ibu hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kebaikan anaknya yang ia jamin takkan pernah habis. Ibu Newyear sangat menyayangi Newyear. Newyear lahir pada tanggal 1 Januari 1995 tepat pada saat tahun baru. Maka dari itu, ibunya memberi nama panggilan Newyear. Newyear anak yang ceria, ia tidak pernah mengeluh tentang apapun. Kecuali pada hal-hal tertentu.

Pernah suatu hari, toko roti ibunya sangat ramai pengunjung. Kebetulan, karyawan di toko roti tersebut tidak banyak. Sehingga pada hari itu juga, para karyawan termasuk ibu Newyear sangat kuwalahan dan merasa sangat lelah. Sehingga mereka mengeluh bahwa mereka tidak memliki banyak energi cadangan untuk bersih-bersih. Dan kebetulan Newyear yang membantu ibunya di toko roti itu, dengan penuh semangat membersihkan toko roti itu dari sudut ke sudut. Anak yang baik, bukan?

.

.

_**TING-TONG!**_

Newyear memencet bel rumah tersebut setelah ia sampai di rumah tetangga barunya. Ia belum tau siapa tetangga barunya. Dulu yang menetap dirumah ini adalah seorang pengusaha kaya yang memiliki dua anak perempuan yang tentu sangat cantik-cantik. Namun, kemudian mereka harus pindah ke luar negeri karena urusan bisnis. Padahal, belum genap satu tahun mereka tinggal di rumah itu. Entahlah, toh Newyear juga tidak begitu mengenal mereka.

_**CKLEK!**_

Pintu terbuka. Newyear merapikan penampilannya dan mempersiapkan senyumnya yang paling manis. Orang yang membuka pintu tersebut kini sudah berada tepat di hadapan Newyear yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya dan merapikan pakaiannya.

"Siapa?" tanya orang tersebut dengan suara_ baritone_-nya.

Newyear yang tengah merapikan bajunya sontak terkejut dan malu secara bersamaan. Bagaimana bisa ia memberikan kesan yang kurang menarik pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan tetangga barunya? Ia menengadahkan wajahnya.

"Selamat pagi!" ucap Newyear menyapa lelaki berperawakan tinggi tersebut.

"Pagi, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya lelaki itu dengan sangat tidak bersahabat.

Wajahnya memang putih dan tampan. Suaranya juga...lumayan _sexy_. Tapi wajahnya terlalu datar dan tidak bersahabat. Ini sedikit membuat _mood_ Newyear menurun.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau bantu. Hanya ingin memberikanmu ini" Newyear mengulurkan tangannya yang tentunya tidak kosong.

Laki-laki itu menatap Newyear heran. Ia tidak merasa memesan apapun. Kenapa tiba-tiba ada yang mengirimkan ini?

"Ibuku membuatkan roti-roti ini untukmu. Aku tinggal tepat di sebelah rumahmu. Kita adalah tetangga. Ini ambilah, mumpung masih hangat!" Newyear mengulurkan tangannya lebih jauh.

Lelaki tersebut meraih keranjang itu dan mengamatinya.

"Tidak berbahaya, tenang saja. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi!" ia membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat sebagai tanda memberi hormat kepada tetangga barunya itu.

Newyear membalikkan badannya hendak pulang kembali ke rumahnya, dan lagi-lagi terhenti ketika laki-laki itu memperkenalkan dirinya secara -menurut Newyear- kurang sopan.

"Namaku Theo. Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Newyear, senang berkenalan denganmu, Theo!" dengan cengirannya yang terkesan seperti anak kecil, Newyear melenggang pergi meninggalkan Theo dengan keranjang rotinya.

.

.

"Newyear, aku harus apalagi? Ia selalu mengancam ia tidak mau makan jika aku memutuskan hubunganku dengannya! Ah~ Ini sangat membingungkan~!" Gun, teman sekelas Newyear, kini tengah dilanda kebingungan. Ia tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Both, seorang mahasiswa di Universitas ternama di Thailand.

Gun dan Newyear tidak terlalu dekat. Hanya saja mereka terlihat dekat karena mereka adalah teman sekelas dan sering berjalan bersama-sama. Gun anak yang baik, memang. Tapi sifatnya yang pemarah dan emosional sangat sulit ditangguhkan. Makanya, terkadang Newyear malas mendengar Gun bercerita. Karena ujung-ujungnya, nasihatnya tidak pernah didengarkan.

Gun dan Both sudah berpacaran sejak lama. Jujur saja, keduanya juga sama-sama suka bercerita dengan Newyear. Newyear sendiri bingung, ia harus berdiri di pihak siapa. Mereka punya sifat yang sama-sama egois dan sensitive. Jadi setiap ada masalah, tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Lagi-lagi Newyear bingung harus berada di pihak siapa.

Newyear terkekeh mendengar tuturan Gun.

"_Kekeke_~ Hanya dengan ia tidak ingin makan saja kau sudah _stress _seperti ini? Bagaimana jika ia mengancam bunuh diri, _eoh_?" goda Newyear.

Gun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Gun terkadang kelas dengan Newyear yang suka menggodanya.

"Newyear! Aku serius!" teriak Gun kesal.

_**CTING! **_

Suatu _notification_ di _cellphone_-nya mengalihkan perhatian Newyear dari Gun. Ia mengambil _cellphone_-nya dan mengecek. Satu pesan dari Both. Oh, kenapa harus di waktu yang bersamaan dengan Gun?!

_'Newyear, bagaimana ini? Gun ingin memutuskan hubunganku dengannya!'_

Gun yang merasa Newyear tidak memperhatikannya berbicara, dengan penuh rasa ingin tau, ia mencoba mengintip apa yang ada di _cellphone_ milik Newyear. Namun tentu saja Newyear tidak memberikannya pada Gun. Ia sudah kapok. Karena sekali ia memberitahu Gun jika itu dari Both, ia akan terus menerus menyuruhnya untuk menanyakan segala sesuatu tentangnya kepada Both.

"Pelit sekali! Kalau begitu, aku pulang saja. Aku ada acara keluarga setelah ini, sampai jumpa Newyear!"

"Hati-hati dijalan, Gun!"

Setelah kepergian Gun, dengan gesit ia menelfon Both. Tak lama setelah itu, Both mengangkat panggilannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Newyear dengan nada sedikit malas. Benar-benar!

"Aku akan kerumahmu jam 7 nanti"

_**TUUT TUUT TUUT!**_

"Apa?! Dia mematikan telfonnya? Benar-benar, kau!"

.

.

"Jadi, apa masalahnya? Kenapa Gun ingin memutuskan hubunganmu dengannya?" tanya Newyear dengan wajah sepahit mungkin.

Both mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Padahal sebelumnya ia baik-baik saja denganku" jawab Both.

"Tapi terakhir kali Gun bilang padaku bahwa kau mendekati adik kelasmu di Universitas mu itu. Bagaimana? Apa aku benar? Kudengar-dengar, nama adik kelasmu itu...Xiao Lu? Pindahan dari China?"

Both membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya. Ia menatap Newyear _horror_.

"Kenapa? Kau kaget karena aku benar? Both, dengar. Kau ini masih milik Gun. Gun punya hak untuk memutuskan hubungan kalian jika kau saja tidak mencoba untuk memperjuangkan hubungan itu sendiri. Paham? Dan jangan mengancam bahwa kau tidak ingin makan lagi. Kau rugi. Hanya masalah seperti ini saja tidak mau makan, ckckck" tutur Newyear yang di respon Both dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Hah, yasudah. Aku pulang dulu. Ada beberapa tugas kuliah yang harus kukerjakan. Antarkan aku sampai pagar. Aku takut, sudah malam" kemudian menyengir.

Both memang susah ditebak. Terkadang ia terlihat romantis, _cool_, penakut, dan lain sebagainya. Dia benar-benar unik. Saking uniknya, Newyear sudah tidak sanggup lagi bertatap muka dengannya.

"Baiklah"

Keduanya beranjak dari _sofa_. Newyear berjalan di depan Both.

"Terimakasih untuk minuman dan _snack_-nya. Setidaknya telah mengganjal perutku, hehe. Sampai bertemu lagi, Newyear! Terimakasih atas nasihatnya!" Both mengacak-acak rambut Newyear.

Newyear terkadang merasa nyaman berada di dekat Both. Dibalik sifatnya yang...ya, menyebalkan, Both juga seperti seorang kakak laki-laki untuk Newyear. Seperti sekarang ini. Walaupun hanya dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya, ini cukup membuat Newyear nyaman.

"_Eum_, hati-hati!"

Newyear menatap punggung Both yang kini sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Newyear melambaikan tangannya pada Both yang kini telah menghilang dari pengelihatan Newyear.

Newyear ingin kembali masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi belum sempat ia masuk melewati pagar, ia melihat tetangga barunya, Theo, berdiri terhuyung setelah keluar dari sebuah mobil merah yang kini tengah pergi meninggalkan Theo sendiri. Newyear cemas dan khawatir melihat Theo yang sepertinya tidak bisa menopang dirinya sendiri. Atau sepertinya ia sedang mabuk?

Newyear segera berlari ke arah Theo dan merengkuh tangannya.

"Theo, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Newyear dengan wajahnya yang kini hanya sepersekian senti dari wajah Theo.

Theo menoleh ke arah Newyear, dan tentu saja mereka saling pandang.

"New...year?" Theo menyeringai.

"A-ada apa?" Newyear kini ketakutan. Wajah Theo berubah. Seperti ingin menerkamnya, sekarang juga, saat ini.

Rengkuhan Newyear di tangan Theo semakin mengendur. Sedikit lagi Newyear bisa lepas dari pandangan menyeramkan Theo. Ya, sedikit lagi.

_**GREP!**_

.

.

Both memasuki ruang tamu. Ia baru saja sampai di rumahnya.

"Aku pulang!" teriak Both sembari mengecek isi tasnya.

Both merasa ada beberapa buku yang tidak ada di dalam tasnya. Atau jangan-jangan tertinggal di rumah Newyear?

"Ah, aku harus segera mengambilnya!" Both kembali keluar dan melajukan mobilnya ke rumah Newyear..

.

.

**_To Be Continue_**

* * *

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan Newyear selanjutnya? X3

Yahaaa! Akhirnya bisa juga bikin ff bothnewyear tapi gatau ya kalo datar ceritanya. ini sih semacam awalan, belum kesananya, belum ke intinya! Sabar yaaaa

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

**I'M HERE**

Cast :

Nattapong Chinsoponsap a.k.a **Both**

Kitiwhut Sawutdimilin a.k.a **Newyear**

..and so forth

Warning: Shounen-ai, OOC, miss typo

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

.

.

Both memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah Newyear. Hanya butuh 10 menit untuk sampai ke rumah Newyear. Seketika itu juga, Both mendengar teriakan yang suaranya persis seperti Newyear. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, tapi tidak menemukannya.

_"Tolooong!"_

Ya. Teriakan itu lagi. Terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Both berjalan perlahan mencari sumber suara.

_"Tolooong!"_

Suara itu semakin dekat, sangat dekat malah. Ia berhenti. Disini begitu gelap. Lampu-lampunya begitu redup. Sangat cocok untuk menjadi tempat dilakukannya kejahatan-kejahatan yang tidak diinginkan.

"Toloong! Mpphh~!"

Both menoleh ke arah kanan. Dan benar saja. Ia melihat Newyear tengah di himpit pada tembok dengan seorang pria bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Newyear. Tidak hanya itu, sekarang pria itu mencoba untuk mencium Newyear. Newyear yang sudah dianggap Both sebagai adiknya sendiri, sekarang ada dalam bahaya.

_**BUGH!**_

Pria itu tersungkur ke tanah ketika Both dengan gesit memukul tepat di perutnya. Newyear yang terkejut atas kehadiran Both yang bisa dibilang tepat pada waktunya itu hanya dapat membelalakan matanya. Ia tidak percaya jika ternyata Both bisa bersikap seperti seorang _gentleman_.

"Kau!" pria itu menunjuk Both dengan penuh amarah.

Theo -pria tersebut- bangkit dan berusaha untuk memberi pukulan balasan untuk Both yang dengan gesit di tangkas oleh Both. Ia memelintir tangan Theo kebelakang dengan tidak berperasaan.

"Jangan pernah kau ganggu dia lagi. Apalagi sampai kau menyentuhnya dengan tangan kotormu itu!" Both dengan segan mendorong Theo hingga ia kembali tersungkur ke tanah.

"Newyear, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Both dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

Kini Newyear tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Ia hampir saja di celakai oleh tetangga barunya. Di dekapnya Newyear di pelukan Both. Kini yang dapat Newyear rasakan adalah kenyamanan. Ia merasa benar-benar terjaga sekarang walau harus tetap waspada akan Theo.

"Ayo pulang" ucap Both setelah melepaskan dekapannya pada Newyear.

Dituntunnya Newyear kembali kerumahnya. Jujur saja, Both merasa benar-benar bersalah. Ia tidak bisa menjaga Newyear dengan baik. Newyear terlalu baik untuk disakiti. Both merasa takut jika nanti akan terjadi sesuatu lagi pada Newyear. Tugasnya saat ini adalah menenangkan Newyear. Hanya itu.

.

.

Both menarik selimut untuk Newyear. Belum, Newyear belum tidur. Ia menunggu sampai Both pulang dan ia akan tidur. Ia menatap Both dalam diam. Ia sangat berterimakasih pada Both yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Terimakasih.." ucap Newyear lirih.

Both menatap Newyear nanar. Ia tersenyum dan mengelus rambut 'adik'-nya ini.

"Sama-sama, Newyear. Sekarang, tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat untuk menenangkan pikiranmu"

"Both, maaf menyusahkanmu" Newyear menunduk. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

_**DEG!**_

Belum pernah Both lihat 'adik'-nya bersikap _cute _seperti ini. Yang ia tahu, Newyear itu sudah kesal dengan dirinya yang terus menerus melakukan kesalahan pada Gun. Dan karena Newyear kesal, tidak mungkin ia menunjukkan sisi _cute _dari dirinya pada Both. Sungguh, _Both's favorite things _sekarang bertambah!

"Both?" Newyear melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Both.

Both terkesiap dari acara melamunnya, "A-ah~ Maaf. Aku hanya sedikit melamun tadi hehe"

Newyear membalasnya dengan mengangguk.

"Ah iya, kenapa kau bisa kembali kesini? Bukannya kau sudah pulang tadi?" tanya Newyear.

"Nah! Bukuku tertinggal di rumahmu. Maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk kembali dan berniat untuk mengambilnya. Tapi kemudian aku mendengar suara teriakan minta tolong. Dan ternyata itu kau. Wah~ Aku juga bisa menjadi pahlawan ternyata!" ucap Both menyombongkan diri.

Newyear terkekeh dengan tuturan Both barusan. Walau Both memang mengesalkan, tapi dia juga tidak jarang membuat Newyear tertawa atau setidaknya terhibur. Both memang sosok 'kakak' yang baik untuk Newyear. Sehingga ia tidak punya alasan untuk menyesal kenal dengan Both.

"Sudah kau ambil bukunya?"

"_Eum, _sudah! Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, siapa pria tadi? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?"

"Dia tetangga baruku. Baru saja pindah kemarin"

"Oh begitu. Kupikir ini sudah terlalu malam. Aku harus pulang. Aku pulang, tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa! Pulanglah!"

"_Aish_ kau mengusirku? _Okay _aku pamit. Sampai bertemu lagi, selamat malam Newyear!"

Both mengacak-acak rambut Newyear sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Newyear. Newyear hanya dapat tersenyum membalas perlakuan Both kepadanya.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah untuk Newyear walaupun kejadian semalam masih berputar dengan jelas di kepalanya. Newyear menalikan tali sepatunya dan beranjak pergi ke luar pagar dengan senyum indahnya. Namun senyumnya luntur seketika ketika ia melihat Theo berdiri di samping pagar rumahnya dengan menggenggam se-_bucket _bunga mawar merah.

"T-Theo?" ucap Newyear gugup.

Newyear hanya takut jika Theo akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak lagi kepadanya. Theo yang tengah menunduk menatapi kedua kakinya, menengadahkan kepalanya pada Newyear. Raut wajahnya benar-benar sedih. Tak lama setelah acara tatap-menatap, Theo mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan _bucket _bunga tersebut.

"Ini. Ada 15 tangkai bunga mawar merah sebagai permintaan maafku padamu. Terimalah?" Theo mencoba tersenyum kepada Newyear. Namun dengan ekspresi Newyear yang masih tampak ketakutan, senyum itupun tidak jauh dengan senyum canggung.

"Kenapa tidak kau ambil? Apa kau tidak memaafkanku?" tanya Theo ketika disadarinya Newyear tidak lekas mengambil _bucket_ bunga tersebut atau lebih tepatnya tidak menerima permintaan maafnya.

Dengan ragu, Newyear mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam _bucket _bunga tersebut.

"Jadi, kau memaafkanku?" senyum Theo mengembang.

Newyear tertunduk sembari mengangguk.

"Terimakasih! Aku janji akan lebih berhati-hati! Oh, mau kemana? Apa perlu aku antar?" tanya Theo dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya.

Theo yang merasa tenang karena Newyear sudah memaafkannya, dengan wajah tanpa dosa mengalungkan tangannya di leher Newyear. Newyear benar-benar merasa risih dengan itu, maka ia menepis tangan Theo. Namun Theo masih dengan bersikeras mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Newyear.

"_Ya!_ Theo, jangan sentuh aku!" Newyear mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Theo yang disuguhi dengan pemandangan seperti itu hanya dapat menahan hasrat untuk tidak mencium bibir _pink _tersebut. Ia mengedip-edipkan kedua matanya. Apa ia jatuh cinta pada pesona Newyear? _Ah_, tidak. Ia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Newyear. Maksudnya, kedua kali.

"Aku mau ke _supermarket _untuk membeli tepung. Ibu menyuruhku membelinya. Sekalian aku ingin membeli beberapa _snack _untuk mengemil. _Kekeke_~" tutur Newyear dengan polosnya.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku antar. Aku juga ingin beli beberapa _snack. _Bagaimana?"   


Newyear berpikir sejenak, "Boleh, ayo!"

Theo terkekeh menarik tangan Newyear untuk ikut bersamanya.

.

.

"Aku mau ini, ini, ini, ini, dan ini"

"_Ah_ itu juga!"

"Kemudian ini!"

"_Wah_, ini enak!"

Theo hanya dapat memutar kedua bola matanya. Beberapa _snack _bagaimana? _Trolley _mereka sudah benar-benar _full _dengan _snack_ yang mereka beli. Bahkan Theo hanya beli beberapa, seperti yang ia katakan. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan Newyear.

"Newyear, sudah. Apa kau akan menghabiskan ini sendiri?" tanya Theo ketika Newyear sedang memilih beberapa makanannya.

"_Umm_, tidak. Tapi Both dan Gun sering main kerumah. Dan akan menghabiskan _snack _milikku!" tutur Newyear dengan imutnya.

_Haaaah,_ _andai saja aku bisa memiliki kekasih seimut Newyear_, pikir Theo. Ia hanya dapat tersenyum melihat kelakuan Newyear yang seperti anak kecil.

.

.

"Both, aku mau yang itu!"

"Yang ini juga!"

"Ya! Bisakah kau tenang sedikit?! Keras sekali suaramu!" omel Both yang kini tengah menemani Gun, kekasihnya, berbelanja bulanan.

"Kau berani membentakku?!" omel Gun tak kalah nyaringnya.

Oh, sadarlah. Orang-orang sedang memperhatikan kalian!

"Both? Gun?" sapa seseorang ramah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Newyear?

Both dan Gun yang tengah bertengkar kini menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Newyear?! dan oh.. siapa lelaki tampan dibelakangmu?" tanya Gun dengan wajah seperti biasa ketika ia melihat lelaki tampan.

"Kau?! Kau yang kemarin hampir memperkosa Newyear kan?! Bagaimana- Bagaimana kalian bisa berbelanja bersama?! Newyear?!" tanya Both bertubi-tubi. Sedangkan yang ditanyakan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Dia baru saja meminta maaf padaku tadi pagi. Dan kebetulan kita sama-sama mau berbelanja. Mengapa tidak? Toh memulai awal yang baik juga tidak salah. Ya 'kan, Theo?" ucap Newyear dan disambut dengan anggukan Theo.

Gun yang sedaritadi menghabiskan waktunya menatap Theo, sedikit terperanjat ketika Both menyikut lengan Gun. Ia hanya berdecih kesal melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang lapar akan lelaki tampan.

Gun seketika menarik tangan Newyear menjauh dari kedua lelaki yang tengah menatap sinis satu sama lain. Newyear tentu terkejut ketika Gun membawanya pergi tiba-tiba, walau tak jauh dari Theo dan Both.

"Ada apa?" tanya Newyear heran.

"Tadi siapa namanya? Theo? Kau kenal darimana?" tanya Gun santai.

Newyear tau jika Gun tertarik pada Theo. Jelas saja. Lelaki itu tampan dan manis.

"Theo. Dia tetangga baruku. Kenapa? Kau naksir dengannya?"

"T-tidak.. Hanya saja.."

_**BUAGH!**_

Belum selesai Gun melanjutkan kalimatnya, mereka berdua mendengar suara pukulan tak jauh dari jaraknya. Dan benar saja dugaan Newyear. Both memukul Theo lagi. Entah apa sebabnya, tapi Newyear cukup kesal melihat tingkah mereka berdua!

.

.

_**To Be Continue**_

.

.

* * *

Hai hai semuaaa. maaf ya baru update! huhuhu T^T habisnya sibuk sih. udah kelas 3 COYYYYYY. MAU BEBAS GIMANA ANEEEE. pokoknya nikmatin aja yaaah. terimakasih. jangan lupa review.

_**NO REVIEW**__** = NO UPDATE!**_


End file.
